


It's In Her Smile

by Carebeark5



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: Alex realizes she can't avoid Willow forever.





	It's In Her Smile

After her talk with Mason the other day Alex realized he was right, she was avoiding Willow ever since the kiss. She didn't want to, she actually really missed spending time together whether it be having Willow kick her butt in the gym or even just their talks over dinner or drinks. No, things were definitely awkward and she only had herself to blame for that. She always seemed to jump headfirst into things before thinking things through and this was yet another time when she had completely misread the situation. But Willow had said things were okay between them and they could still be friends so maybe she hadn't stuffed things up completely. 

After her shift ended she decided to head over to the gym, maybe they could get drinks together and she could suss out the situation, see if she was the only one making things awkward. Maybe they could just have a laugh about the whole thing. The gym was empty as it was close to closing time but she saw Willow in the corner of the room lugging a basket to the table where she was folding towels. She had her headphones in and her head was bobbing along to the music as she folded and tossed the next towel onto the pile.

Alex called her name but she must have had the music too loud and didn't hear her. "Hey," she said tapping her on the shoulder.

Willow jumped and spun around relaxing when she realized it was only her. "Sorry about that I called your name but..." she said pointing to the headphones which she removed.

"Hey what are you doing here? Bit late for a gym sesh, hey."

"No, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get drinks after your done here, but you look busy."

"Yeah, with everyone gone it's just me running this place.

"I'm sorry that's partly my fault I should have given Mason some time to find someone to replace him before he started at the hospital."

"No, it's not your fault you were helping him out and he's wanted this forever. Now's his chance to do what he's always wanted to do and he deserves it." 

"Well the least I can do is help you out."

"Oh, you don't have to do that you probably had a long day at the hospital, I'm sure you're tired."

"I've had way too much coffee today so I'm wide awake. I can at least help you fold some of these."

"Thank you," Willow said flashing that smile. In the short time they had known each other, Alex had quickly realized she would do almost anything to see her face light up like that. That same smile and Willow's admission of how close she felt to her in such a short time had caused her to make the mistake of believing that Willow could possibly feel the same way she did. Of course, she meant just as friends.

Alex tossed the last towel on top of one of the piles, "Alright all done. Is that all you have to do tonight?"

"No, I still have to finish making the schedule and sanitize all the equipment before tomorrow."

"Well, I can help you with that, the two of us should be able to get it done in half the time."

"Trust me you really don't the equipment gets pretty gross. "

"Do you forget what I do all day, once you've worked in an emergency room you've seen it all."

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle that, cleaning up after people is bad enough." Willow went behind the counter to grab the bottles of sanitizer and some rags. "You sure you want to help, I feel bad."

"I offered. Besides if you really want to make it up to me you can buy dinner when we're done here." Alex said reaching over for one of the rags.

"Deal."

It would be hard pushing aside her feelings whenever they spent time together, but it was better than the alternative, right. She didn't want to lose her as a friend and with time maybe it would get easier or at least that was what she told herself.


End file.
